A little after World's End
by issyrocks1383
Summary: What happens after the end of movie three? Will Jack ever get his ship back or shall he perish in the sea? Much better that the corn summary


Jack Sparrow looked at the endless looking amount of sea that lies beyond him. Here he was sitting in a dinky ship, going extremely far away from where he was and he was almost out of rum. Nope, this wasn't exactly heaven for Jack but at least he had an idea as to where the Foundation of Youth was. To the right of him. He glanced at the map, still unable to grabs the meaning of the words written years ago on it. Too busy staring at the paper, he didn't notice a certain ship coming out of the evening fog. Its black set of sails waved in the wind and its captain looked at Jack's vague figure. "Jack Sparrow," he whispered, causing his monkey to shriek in anger. Hector Barbossa smiled, petting its fur softly "That's a good boy."

The suddenly quick motions of the waters were what finally took Jack out of his trance. Raising his face up, his face remained emotionless as he set his eyes on the Black Pearl. It floated up to him like an old friend though he knew this was not the reason why it came to him. Seeing no other way to escape he climbed up onto the ship and has meet with the front of a pistol. "Well, ain't this a nice greeting?" "I have no time for your pathetic little games, Jack. So hand over the map and we'll be on our way." Barbossa waved at Ragetti and Pintel with his free hand and they grabbed hold of the previous captain. "I really shalln-" "Get it off of 'im." Pintel violently yanked the map from Jack's belt and tossed it to Hector. In turn, Hector gave it to the monkey, who raced out of sight.

"Are ye happy now? You got ye map now let me go." Sparrow tried to weasel his way out of his former crewmen but with no avail. Looking towards two other crewmen who were rather unfamiliar to him, Barbossa ordered them to search the dinky ship. Giving each a look they climb down from the Pearl and brought all Jack's remaining belongings back. Barbossa glanced at them. "Lets see a coat, empty bottle," he sniffed the inside, "of rum and a compass that doesn't work." He smiled, "Classic Jack, ain't it? Keeping useless things for useless reasons." After a moment of silently looking at the items he said, "Lock him in the brig."

Sparrow sighed as he looked out the small hole of the cage he was put in to see the ship left for him earlier in the port of a drunk city had just been destroyed by cannon fire. "Wonderful," he muttered, "Me only way of escape. In pieces."

Elizabeth Swann sat quietly on the island where she had last seen her love in tears. There was no one. No one to talk to. No one to laugh with. The only people who were actually available were the pirates. And she'd rather not bother with them. Nevertheless, she realized she might have to. Her swollen middle told a tale most people knew and with no one on the island to help deliver, she was going to have a rough ride.

Black nails tapped on a deck in the Black Pearl in frustration. Barbossa had been trying to relocate the island where he had left Elizabeth for quite and had yet to find it. Why bother find the lady again? He needed all the help he could get before heading off the Foundation of Youth. And the former governor's daughter had a spirit that any pirate would be intrigued by. Suddenly the door of the cabin swung open and Jack Sparrow was dumped on the floor, the door slammed shut behind him. "Jack…have a seat." Jack got up from his face and sat next to Barbossa only because he wanted a decent place to sit instead of the rough brig floor. "So, ye have finally come to your senses and decided to kill me, aye?" Hector chuckled, "Not even close."

"What then?" "I needed your help to find the island where Mrs. Turner has dropped off at. I needed all the help I can get and Elizabeth will definitely be of some." Jack paused, making a face before taking one of the apples off the desk. "And why should I be bothering to help me enemy?" "Because, one, I am the only way for ye to get off me ship and two, I know ye want to go to the Foundation of Youth as well." A surprised look crossed Sparrow's face. "How'd ye know that?" Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Oh so ye just stole the map for the pure sake of stealing it, did ye now?" He then did his famous face, raised his head, and wide eyes looking down at Jack. Sparrow took a bite out of the apple and did a sort of a pout. "Do we have an accord?" asked Hector. Then wordlessly their two hands shook.

Elizabeth stared at the sea, grateful that her belly had stopped its throbbing. That was until she saw that in the distance was a ship with black sails. "Could it be?" She slowly wobbled herself down to the shore and sure enough there was a ship floating directly her way. Keeping quiet, she waited until the ship stopped and a figure walked up to her. "Pleasure to see ye again, Mrs. Turner." Barbossa smiled as he looked at her middle. "Congrats." Elizabeth winced, not finding the captain's comment at all amusing. "What is it you want?" She asked, grabbing hold of her belly for it was kicking now. Hector pretended not to notice. "Clearly ye might be needing some help, ye know." "I can assure you, Barbossa, that I can take good care of myself." Despite her efforts and words though she fall in the sand. Hector sighed as he bent down and pulled her gently up. "Aye indeed. Ye don't look like ye need help at all." He said with heavy sarcasm.

She growled. "Alright fine. So I need help. What is it that you need?" He grinned, "A decent crew member."


End file.
